TV XD
Channel XD is a TV channel and was launched on April 8, 2016. History TBA. Programming Original * ''The Adventures of Milo & Leon'' (2017-present) * Movies XD (2016-present) * Music Video XD (2016-present) * News XD (2016-present) * ''Porcupine Wanted'' (2017-present) * ''Scribblenauts: The Series'' (2017-present) * The Sunday Night XD Show (2018-present) * ''Super Clark'' (2018-present) Acquired *''The 7D'' (2016-present) *''Adventure Time'' (2016-present) *''Atomic Betty'' (2017-present) *''Attack on Titan'' (2017-present) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2017-present) *''Bobby's World'' (2017-present) *''Camp Lakebottom'' (2018-present) *''Clarence'' (2016-present) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (2018-present) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (2018-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2016-present) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2018-present) *''Hey Arnold!'' (2018-present) *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' (2017-present) *''Mighty Magiswords'' (2017-present) *''Ned's Newt'' (2017-present) *''Pepper Ann'' (2018-present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2016-present) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2018-present) *''The Problem Solverz'' (2017-present) *''Regular Show'' (2016-present) *''Sonic X'' (2016-present) *''Soul Eater'' (English version; 2016-present) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2016-present) *''Static Shock'' (2017-present) *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' (2016-present) *''Teen Titans'' (2017-present) *''Teen Titans Go!'' (2017-present) *''Time Squad'' (2018-present) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2017-present) *''Wayside'' (2017-present) *''World of Quest'' (2017-present) Upcoming Programming Acquired *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (will air on July 20) *''All Grown Up!'' (will air on July 20) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (will air on July 31) *''As Told by Ginger'' (will air on July 27) *''Ben 10'' (will air on July 31) *''Big Time Rush'' (will air on July 28) *''Camp Lazlo'' (will air on July 23) *''Catscratch'' (will air on July 22) *''ChalkZone'' (will air on July 20) *''Class of 3000'' (will air on July 30) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (will air on July 17) *''The Cramp Twins'' (will air on July 22) *''Danny Phantom'' (will air on July 17) *''Eddsworld'' (will air on July 19) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (will air on July 19) *''Grojband'' (will air on July 18) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (will air on July 27) *''iCarly'' (will air on July 21) *''Invader Zim'' (will air on July 20) *''Johnny Bravo'' (will air on July 20) *''KaBlam!'' (will air on July 24) *''Kappa Mikey'' (will air on July 31) *''Kim Possible'' (will air on July 30) *''The Legend of Korra'' (will air on July 28) *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (will air on July 24) *''Make It Pop'' (will air on July 21) *''Marvin Marvin'' (will air on July 28) *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (will air on July 20) *''Megas XLR'' (will air on July 31) *''The Mighty B!'' (will air on July 29) *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' (will air on July 30) *''Mike, Lu & Og'' (will air on August 2) *''My Dad the Rockstar'' (will air on July 24) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (will air on August 1) *''Naurto'' (English version; will air on July 29) *''One Piece'' (English version; will air on July 29) *''Packages from Planet X'' (will air on July 24) *''Pokémon'' (will air on July 29) *''Robotboy'' (will air on August 1) *''Rocket Power'' (will air on July 20) *''Sidekick'' (will air on August 2) *''Squirrel Boy'' (will air on July 22) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (will air on August 2) *''WITS Academy'' (will air on July 21) *''The X's'' (will air on July 17) Schedules TBA. Block(s) * Friday Night XD (January 15, 2017-present): Aired with new Nicktoons and Cartoon Network shows, every Friday night. * Channel XD's 1st Anniversary (April 8, 2017): Celebrating the first anniversary with the new reruns of these following shows: Wayside, Ned's Newt, and The Problem Solverz. * Halloween XD (October 1-31, 2017): During Halloween with the airings of Halloween movies and episodes of the shows, including Michael Jackson's "Thriller" on Music Video XD. * Christmas XD (December 1-25, 2017): During Christmas with the airings of Christmas movies and episodes of the shows, including Christmas songs on Music Video XD. * New Year XD (December 31, 2017-January 1, 2018): A marathon of the greatest moments of the shows, movies, and music videos for the New Year. * Channel XD's 2nd Anniversary (April 8, 2018): Celebrating the second anniversary with the new reruns of these following shows: Hey Arnold!, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and The Powerpuff Girls. * Sunday Night XD (March 4, 2018-present): Aired with the new episodes of the old cartoon shows rerun. * Channel XD Summer 2018 (June 4, 2018-present): A summertime block aired with the reruns of the shows premiere. Gallery File:Sliddgfhdghdghe1gfhghgfhgfdh.PNG|Up Next: The Powerpuff Girls File:Slifdghfdgfdde2ghghgfhg.PNG|Up Next: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends File:Slifdgfdgdfgde3ghghghgh.PNG|Up Next: SpongeBob SquarePants File:Slifdgfdgfdgde4gfhgfdhgdhghg.PNG|Screen bug during SpongeBob SquarePants File:Slidfdgfdgfdgdge5tgfdhgfdhgfdh.PNG|Screen bug during SpongeBob SquarePants File:Slidfdhgdfhgdfhdgfhghghghghe6.PNG|Dexter's Laboratory Promo (July 12, 2018) File:Slide7.PNG|Ed, Edd n Eddy Promo (July 12, 2018) Suggestions Please suggest a show, but first, read the rules. Rules * You can only suggest cartoon shows. * No preschool shows allowed. * No adult shows allowed. Suggest a show! * TV Show Title (Year). Suggested by Username